


overslept and interrupted

by thesassykels66



Series: On the road again (tour fic) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Embarrassing, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Tour Bus, getting caught, interactive introverts, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan and Phil "over slept", having them almost miss their tour bus





	overslept and interrupted

The room was still dark as Dan stretched his toes out in the sheets. Reviewing his recent dream in his mind as his arm slings over to the sleeping lump next to him. In his dream he was kissing someone, someone that wasn't Phil. Which that was okay, he knows he can't really control his subconscious. But whoever the mystery person was, they were a really,  _really_ great kisser. Dan wasn't trying to hide the fact he was already half hard in his pants. 

Phil rolled over and put his head in the crook of Dan's neck, breathing in the sweet morning air. Stretching his ice cold toes and intertwining them in between Dan's legs. 

"Jesus, your feet are always freezing," Dan mumbled, adjusting so he could cuddle against Phil correctly. Phil hummed in response. 

"Good morning to you too."

"What time is it?"

He felt Phil shrug in his arms, "My alarm hasn't gone off, so I'm guessing early." 

"Your breath stinks, Lester."

Phil chuckled, pressing his face closer to Dan's neck, "Good," he started placing rather obnoxious kisses along Dan's neck and jawline. Making Dan sputter into soft giggles. Phil ran his fingers down Dan's naked chest while Dan's twirled Phil's hair. Dan slightly tensed when Phil reached the hem of his boxer briefs. He could already feel the cheeky smile spread across Phil's face. 

"Having sexy dreams again?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear, softly teasing through the fabric. Dan relaxed into the feeling, they had some time to fool around this morning. 

"Always," he said, letting Phil palm and tease him. 

Phil continued kissing up and down Dan's neck, creating coils of pleasure to grow within Dan's abdomen. He let out soft long breaths and let himself relax in the sheets. It wasn't long until he was fully hard and his mind had drifted into his new fantasy. He closed his eyes and got lost in Phil's sloppy technique. Pulling down his pants and having his member spring free into Phil's hand. Even Phil's breath heightened as he felt Phil's body cling onto his. Phil's crotch tightly against Dan's thigh. 

"You sure we got time?" Dan muttered, sparks of pleasure bursting through his cock as he felt Phil grind against him. Dan let out a soft moan. 

"Definitely." 

Phil kept his hands busy, stroking Dan while also clutching onto Dan's shoulder as he lazily humped against Dan's hip. Their lips aligned and a long sloppy kiss was introduced. Their tongues pushing and pulling within their mouths. It was even better than Dan's dream. Their hips and groins having a mind of their own as they completely lost themselves in the moment. 

Morning sex wasn't unusual, but it wasn't always favorable. It was always either rushed or lazy and sometimes blatantly unsatisfying. But something about this morning was different, whether it be the sexy dream, the soft sheets, or the dark room, it felt too good to be stopped. 

"Phil, Phil," Dan softly moaned, petting his hands against Phil's bare back. 

"Yeah," Phil's breath was heavy, but Dan could taste Phil's morning breath through his own. 

"God, I should have made you brush your teeth first." 

Phil chuckled, having his fingers jolt in un-predictive ways against Dan's member. Dan pushed Phil onto his side and took a hold of Phil's cock. He watched Phil's face scrunch and cinch with pleasure as he thrusted into Dan's hand. Pants of morning breath were coating the pillows and sheets as their hands worked each other in sync. Dan's mind almost completely blanking, he was so close. 

"More, harder," He manage to break out and Phil obliged. Dan's toes were curling and his fist was squeezing against Phil.

"Mmm, god yes," Phil hummed.

Their soft moans and breaths painting against each other. Their lips connected once again, letting their breaths escape from their nose. They didn't want to stop, they couldn't stop. 

Suddenly there was a knock on their door. It was subtle at first, but then it grew louder, and louder. Almost matching the pounding that were Dan and Phil's heart rates. 

"Guys?" Marianne's voice seeped through the door as they immediately stopped. They could hear the adrenaline pulse through their ears. "Guys you awake?" 

"Shit."

"What time is it?" Dan asks once again, his eyes widen as he sees the time that crosses along the screen on Phil's phone. "Shit!" They launch themselves out of bed, slightly in pain as their erections were loud and proud.

"Yeah we're awake!" Phil attempts to yell, his voice cracking as he forgot how aroused he was. 

"We are waiting for you! We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago." 

"Oh my god." Dan managed to put jeans on over his painful erection. He grunted as he put on an acceptable shirt to open the door to his manager. He could already feel the humiliation flood his face, "Sorry, we uh, overslept." 

"My alarm didn't go off!" Phil exclaimed, wildly throwing things into the suitcase.

The smug look on her face could see through his lie, almost like she could smell the sex seeping out his pores.  "Well, you guys better hurry. We're already behind which means we could possibly get stuck in traffic."

"So sorry Mar." 

Phil nonchalantly joins Dan at the door, his hair also matching the tangled mess that was Dan's. Marianne sheepishly smiled, then broke out into a laugh. 

"You guys." She teased, clearly seeing the tent that was present inside Phil's shorts. "We leave in ten minutes, with or without you." She sang as she began to walk away. 

Dan scoffed, "You can't leave without us, we're the whole show!"

"Then you better make it fast then!" 

Dan closed the door in disbelief, feeling the tremble of hard embarrassment flame in his throat. "You're wearing fucking shorts?!"

"I couldn't find my jeans!"

"Phil you have a fucking boner, you don't think she saw that?"

Phil shrugged, "She's seen worse."

"Oh my god. I can't with you." He walked away and started to throw shit into his suitcase. He slipped on his shoes without socks and power walked into the bathroom.

"What?!"

"You said we had time."

"I thought we  _did_ have time." 

"Didn't you set an alarm?" Dan muttered with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. 

"I swear to God I did."

Dan rolled his eyes, aggressively brushing his teeth and spitting into the sink. "Please brush your teeth, you smell disgusting." 

They finished packing up with the pumping adrenaline of anxiety of stress, letting their arousal plummet slowly. Dan took one last sweep through the hotel room as they closed the door and power walked to the lift. Dan could feel heat radiate from his face as the doors closed, and Phil couldn't help but laugh. 

"Dan, your face." 

"Shut up." 

"You're bright red." 

"It's fucking humiliating." 

Phil hip-bumped him, "I thought you liked humiliation?" 

The unfortunate news was, he did. He _r_ _eally_ did, which was why he was still painfully hard in his tight jeans. 

"I said shut up." 

Phil's gentle hand met the small of Dan's back. Petting gently before the doors opened on another floor with other people joining in the lift. It was awkwardly quiet on the way down to the lobby, and Dan's eradicating heart beat was pounding in his ears. 

They made it outside to their bus and crew. Sincerely apologizing for their tardiness as the crew gave them smug looks upon entrance of the bus. Their crew suddenly giving them applause. Dan was holding his breath, assuming his face was bright purple at this point.

"Sorry guys, we overslept." 

"Uh huh, yeah, sure." They said in unison, as if it was practiced. Dan couldn't take it, he was horrible at hiding how aroused he was. He bypassed Phil settling in to his bunk and closed himself in to the bathroom. He let a gigantic sigh and unbuttoned his jeans. Taking hold of the job Phil had started. 

"Fuck, fucking Phil, fuck." He muttered to himself as he rode out the waves of pleasure. His phone in his pocket started to buzz. 

_you want me to help you finish?_

_fuck off_

The bus started to move and exit its way out of the parking of the hotel. Dan sat on the toilet and felt the vibrations against his ass. He concentrated, wanting him to get out of the bathroom as fast as possible without even more suspicion. He closed his eyes and focused, putting himself back into bed with Phil, hands in the right places and tongues dancing together. He laced his dream and the recent events together, feeling the white sensation coil tighter and tighter until he was coming softly into tissue. 

He washed his hands and made himself look a bit more presentable. Taking in deep meditation breaths to reduce the colour in his face. He adjusted his hat that he was wearing and snuck his way out of the bathroom. He opened Phil's privacy curtain, startling him slightly. 

"Never. Again." 

Phil laughed, "Okay,"

"I'm serious."

Phil nodded, laughing and sticking his tongue out, "We'll see about that, Howell." 

Dan rolled his eyes, "Wake me when we're close to being there."

"Will do." Phil attempted to wink, then burst into laughter again. Dan dramatically closed Phil's curtain and climbed into his own bunk. Forever thankful for the amazing and adoring crew they had to give him such soft blankets and pillows to hide in. He listened to the rumble of the bus and the side conversations of Marianne was having about the upcoming venue. Smiling to sleep as he remembered how beautiful Phil was the entire morning. And every morning. 

 _maybe there will be a next time.._ Dan texted, watching Phil's text bubble pop up almost instantly. 

_Definitely  
_ _And I'll make sure you finish properly ;)_

Dan rolled his eyes again, but smiling wide. He sank himself into his bunk and closed his eyes. Hoping that there would be another sexy dream in store. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated :)
> 
> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com   
> come say hi :)


End file.
